The Meaning of Family
by manekinekotan
Summary: "Of course he noticed. How could he not? After all, they were family. The only family they had left in the world, really. Their shared history gave him insight that even her closest friends did not have." A brother worries over the well-being of his older sister, after a drastic upheaval in her life. (Part of the "Serenade" universe)


_A/N - Trigger Warning: mentions of self harm and miscarriage._

 _MaiHime and all characters from MaiHime belong to Sunrise, and this is just me playing around with their characters for pure entertainment purposes._

* * *

He was worried. Very worried.

Mostly, she acted the same way she always had - cheerful, kind, concerned about everyone around her. Natsuki-san always jokingly called it the mother-hen syndrome; some uncontrollable compulsion that drove her to befriend every unhappy soul who had the unlucky misfortune to get too close, then proceed to stick her nose into every situation said friend got themselves into. And yet, despite all the griping and grumbling over the years, he knew how much the former gun-toting HiME not-so-secretly appreciated all the motherly badgering her best friend bestowed upon them all.

Maybe she had everyone else fooled by her amazingly rapid recovery, after the tragic loss of her unborn child. And after the slow, painful, irrevocable breaking of two hearts, culminating in the inevitable dissolution of a marriage that had followed. Maybe it was because of the excitement of the holidays, which found them all gathered together again, after so many months of separation. Maybe they were just so glad to have her back - that same old, head-strong, exuberant Mai - that they just didn't notice. Or maybe they saw, and just politely looked away, ignoring the momentary lapses in order to encourage further recovery, further healing. He didn't know. He couldn't tell how much they really knew, or what they really thought.

He only knew his own observations, and his own understanding. And he all the little things he noticed.

On the surface, it was just little, inconsequential things. Barely-noticeable inconsistencies she thought she could hide behind a carefully crafted mask of compassionate optimism and warmth - traits she was known for. Even if she hid them from everyone else, he still saw them, clear as day. Like how there was always a slight strain around her eyes, and in her voice. How she sometimes seemed quiet and listless, as if not quite in synch with the world flowing around her. How sometimes her laughter seemed a little too cheerful, or her enthusiasm a little too intense. How she was so suddenly "a complete klutz" in the kitchen, laughing off the bandages on her hands.

Of course he noticed. How could he not? After all, they were family. The only family they had left in the world, really. Their shared history gave him insight that even her closest friends did not have.

But just as he knew her, so did _she_ know _him_. They were siblings, after all. So _she_ knew that _he_ saw the signs, and was worried. She could see that he wanted to talk with her, privately, about what it all meant. And so she kept up her hectic, happy facade of the perfect hostess. She kept herself busy, forever surrounded by the unusually large crowd that had gathered this year.

Gathered for her.

He was grateful for the support. It had been Natsuki-san who had started the ball rolling, and Shizuru-san who helped with the organizing, scheduling, and other arrangements. With their help, almost everyone was back in Fuuka for the holidays. Kikukawa-san flew in from California - Berkeley was currently on winter break, and she said it was nice to get away from her dissertation for a few days. Harada-san was busy investigating some political scandal in Tokyo, but Senoh-san was able to stay in town for several days, spending them gossiping and reminiscing with Mai. Mikoto was of course there, the latest recruit of the Fuuka Police Academy only too happy to stuff her face with Mai's cooking again; she had dragged her elder brother along for the festivities as well. Even Greer-san and Alyssa were here, the reclusive young genius and her robotic bodyguard-slash-research-assistant taking a break from another mysterious project to spend time with her half-sister and her friends.

And, of course, he and Akira were here as well, taking a nice holiday during the break from culinary school in the United States. But that wasn't really anything new - while the vacation schedule in the US wasn't nearly as generous as back home, they always made sure to visit during Christmas and New Years. It was an important time for them both, to renew the bonds of family and friendship.

Usually, Akira at least had to spend a good part of her time with the Okazaki family. Even now, with the HiME cycle broken forever (not to mention the nearly ten years of utterly besotted devotion the couple quietly shared), the Okazaki patriarch still only grudgingly acknowledged the winning HiME's younger brother, making the time spent with Akira's side of the family hopelessly, uncomfortably awkward. But every year, he endured it, determined to win the man's respect. Eventually, anyway. He hoped.

But not this year. This year, they were staying in Fuuka for the entire trip. For Mai. Because they both agreed that she needed the support. And despite all the angry grumbling from her father, Akira had insisted, and would not be swayed. The argument over the phone with her father had been long and ugly. Although Takumi could only hear one side of the conversation, he could still feel the blistering coldness of the man's ire reaching halfway across world to clench around his throat. Until Akira had quite firmly put her foot down.

"No, Father. I'm sorry. But if you feel as strongly as you say, feel free to remove my name from the family registry. Instead of waiting for Takumi to finish school, we'll just start the paperwork now. I'm sure my name can be added to the Tokiha family registry without too much delay. I can call the Japanese consulate to start making arrangements first thing tomorrow morning, if you'd like. Now, I will give you fifteen minutes to calm yourself - call us back if you are ready to be reasonable. Otherwise, please inform grandmother why she should not expect a wedding invitation in the mail."

And then she had hung up.

The ultimatum had silenced her father's protests utterly. Her grandmother had called them back rather quickly, quietly amused at Akira's efficient single-blow victory, and assured them both that while the Okazaki family would survive their absence this year, they were expected to visit properly during their next semester break.

And so here they were, in Fuuka, for three weeks. Catching up a bit with old friends, helping Mai out with her small take-out shop, and trying to offer support and comfort at the same time. Of course, she was currently busy pretending nothing was wrong. Leaving a very worried younger brother with nothing to do but watch in quiet consternation. He clutched his head desperately, suppressing the urge to vent his irritation with a loud yell of utter frustration. It was late, and everyone else was asleep.

"Takumi," a familiar voice interrupted his rambling thoughts.

 _'Well, maybe not_ everyone _is asleep,'_ he reminded himself wryly. _'I really should know better by now.'_

"Akira. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he offered sheepishly, looking over his shoulder at her even as she lay a calming hand on his tense shoulder. Even after all these years, she was still an incredibly light sleeper, and more often than not even the slightest disturbance would jolt her wide awake. _'Like her fiance tearing out his hair in the middle of the night.'_

The former HiME shrugged. "You're worried."

"Yeah," he sighed, turning towards her even as she sat up to join him at the edge of the bed. He glanced around nervously, but she only shook her head.

"They're all still asleep. But if you want, we can go for a walk."

After a moment, he nodded. "Let's get dressed."

* * *

The both dressed quickly for the cold, then quietly went out into the darkness. Even at 4:30 in the morning, the neighborhood was safe enough, but they still locked the door behind them. Never hurts to be cautious, after all. And although she no longer actively practiced her stealthy ninjutsu arts, Akira still knew how to pick a lock.

It was chilly enough to justify her grabbing his arm and snuggling into him just a bit. In the years since his surgery and recovery, he had grown taller, and filled in nicely. He now stood a good eight centimeters taller than his companion. Akira too had matured in that time, and was well past the days where she could masquerade as a boy; even in simple jeans and t-shirt, she sported pleasant feminine curves that Takumi very much appreciated. _'Although right now, those curves are covered by extra layers of sweater and winter coat. Pity.'_

To any casual observer, they looked just like your average young couple in love, out for a late night stroll. And for the most part, they would be right.

"So..." she prodded gently, waiting for him to open up.

"I think Nee-san isn't doing well," he admitted with a sigh. "She's trying, and putting on a good show, but..."

Akira nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think anyone else has noticed?"

She looked thoughtful a moment. "Hmm. I think Shizuru-san has noticed. Natsuki too, most likely. And, I'm not sure, but Reito-san is also very perceptive."

"Yeah. And he's always had a soft spot for Nee-san, even after she married Yuuichi."

They passed a few moments in silence, as each searched for a way to approach the delicate subject.

"Takumi, her hands... did she...?"

He clenched his jaw. They didn't have many secrets between them. Even had he been so inclined, it was hard to keep secrets from a former kunoichi. But still, this secret wasn't really his to share. He hesitated, loyalties torn.

She watched his reaction carefully. "It's alright, if you can't say. But your reaction pretty much tells me what I need to know."

"It... she used to... but in high school..." he stammered a bit, then took a long breath and sighed, before trying again. "She stopped, in high school. She hasn't for a long time, I think. But before we came here... after my accident... and then our parents died, she... it was hard."

Her grip on his arm tightened for a moment in comfort. "She blamed herself, didn't she?"

"She did. For a long time. Especially because of my heart..."

Another squeeze.

"I never blamed her. But she blamed herself. And sometimes... sometimes people can be cruel. They say things without thinking, forgetting that children can hear, and understand. Especially when one of those children has nothing better to do than lay in a hospital bed, hooked up to beeping machines. And especially when the other feels she's the one who caused it all. But we were just kids, orphans. Nee-san couldn't fight back, couldn't make trouble. So, she just… kept everything inside, you know? It was hard."

"I'm sorry you both had to go through that," she said softly.

He smiled sadly. "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

They came upon a small park, and decided to stop for a quick rest. Takumi got them both some hot canned coffees from a vending machine, and they sat together on a bench for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"We're only here for a few more days," she noted.

He sighed. "I know. I've been trying to get her to talk to me about it, but at the same time... I don't want to push too much. She's stubborn, you know. Independent. She likes to handle these things by herself..."

"Hmm, stubborn. And independent. And likes to handle things themselves, instead of asking for help when they get overwhelmed. Common Tokiha traits, I've found," she noted wryly.

He nudged her gently. "Hey, you agreed to become a Tokiha yourself soon enough, you know," he teased. "You really shouldn't poke fun."

"I could always change my mind. Let father find some big, strapping man of an obscure-yet-prestigious ninja clan, from some hidden village somewhere. Tall, muscular, able to run through the treetops in the woods..."

He clutched at his chest dramatically. "A decade of devotion, thrown away for some monkey-man dressed in a black spandex and mesh! My poor heart!"

They chuckled together, before returning to more serious matters again.

"But really, Takumi. I think, if you can't get her to talk to you, it might be best to recruit help."

He closed his eyes, and sighed miserably. "I... maybe. But, I promised to keep her secret."

"I know. I understand. You gave your word. But you are her brother, and we will be so far away. In this case..."

"...in this case, I may not have a choice. You're right. Let me think about it for a while, okay?"

She nodded her acceptance, and leaned into him even as he put his arm around her. Together, they watched the distant sky begin to lighten into dawn.

* * *

It was light by the time they made it back to the house. And it was a house; it wasn't an apartment, or even a "mansion," the most common form of housing for most young Japanese couples. But then, Shizuru and Natsuki were not exactly like most young Japanese couples, either. Rumor had it that after her graduation from Fuuka University, the Fujino family had simply transferred the old house to their daughter's name. It saved them the trouble of selling it - and also to keep the prodigal daughter out of public eye, because of her scandalous lifestyle.

Reality was much less dramatic; just a pair of wealthy parents doting upon their only child, and wanting to give her a place to call her own. Regardless of her choice of partner. They were both rather fond of Natsuki, truth be told. The blushing was adorable, and it was obvious that she made their daughter very happy.

After the miscarriage, the pair had taken Mai into their home. At first it was only until Yuuichi had returned from his business trip - he had been overseas at the time, and had been delayed for several days due to the weather. But after the fighting started, it became a more prolonged stay. Both Shizuru and Natsuki had made it clear that Mai was more than welcome to stay with them as long as she wished.

"Do you think anyone is awake?"

Akira shrugged. "If not, I can always pick the lock."

"No need to scratch up the nice door lock, ninja-girl," interrupted a familiar voice, as the door opened before them. "The last time you tried that, you made enough noise to attract a whole lot of unwanted attention from Suzushiro's former minions, as I recall. Sheesh, where did you pick up such shoddy sneaking skills, anyway?"

"That would be from you, Natsuki-senpai," the other replied with a smirk, as they entered the house.

"Hah! I never taught you anything about lockpicking, kid. Don't go blaming me for that."

"Maybe not, but the cursing I did pick up from you."

They all shared a quiet laugh.

"So, I was just headed out to look for you two. Isn't it kinda early to be wandering the city streets?"

The pair shrugged. "We watched the sunrise together," Takumi offered.

"Ah," Natsuki smiled gently. "It's a pretty nice view from the park down the way, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Mai is still asleep. And from past experience, I know better than to try to start anything other than coffee or tea in the kitchen. Your sister may not be able to lob fireballs anymore, but she still wields a mean frying pan! And since Shizuru's feeling lazy this morning, I was gonna go for a run." Natsuki eyed her younger compatriot. "Unless you feel like sparring a bit?"

Akira grinned back. Takumi rolled his eyes at them both.

* * *

It was the distinct clacking noise of bamboo against bamboo which first roused Shizuru from her relaxed state. She had been committed to the idea of fully enjoying the slow, relaxing morning, even if her partner in crime had so rudely vacated their shared bed to go for a run. After all, it wasn't often that she had the luxury of sleeping in. For a few minutes she was able to fall back into a light doze, but then the noises started. Very familiar noises. Even half asleep, it peaked her curiosity, and roused her to full wakefulness.

 _'Who was Natsuki sparring with?'_

She took a few moments to change, and put her hair in a messy (for her) ponytail to keep it out of the way. She then followed the sounds to the yard. Words could now be heard accompanying the sounds of sparring, answering her question even before she confirmed it with her eyes.

"Getting a little slow there, Kuga-sensei. Old age? Too much time behind a desk?"

 _\- Clack, clack -_

"Oh, shaddup. I'm usually too busy chasing after bratty delinquents to spend much time behind the desk."

 _\- Clack, clack, clack -_

"In fact, YOU probably spend more time on your ass than I do, little miss Picasso. But I'm sure Takumi prefers you with some curves over that boyish, beanpole figure you used to have."

 _\- click-click-clack -_

"Hm, if you're trying to goad me into an attack, I should remind you..."

 _\- Click-click-click-CLACK -_

"... I roomed with Nao for a year."

"Hah, I forgot about that. How did you two ever survive each other?"

"Avoidance. Maybe a thrown dagger or two. Or I'd sic Mikoto on her," the other deadpanned.

A bark of laughter.

Shizuru leaned against the door and took in the view.

The pair were facing off in the yard, panting slightly in exertion. Although neither was as quick, strong, or agile as they had once been as HiME, they had both done their best (within the limitations of their busy, daily lives) to stay fit and active. Although both had been able to hold their own in a fight back in their HiME days, neither had been the strongest melee fighters of the group - Mikoto and Shizuru headed that list, with Midori not far behind. Back then, Natsuki had been roughly schooled in street fights and scuffles with security guards, with some coaching by local ruffians, drunken bar patrons, and one shady information dealer. And while Akira's skills were carefully trained and honed, there was always a sharper focus on stealth and quick methods of subduing an opponent, rather than prolonged face-to-face confrontations.

Both had picked up new skills in the past decade or so, however.

Natsuki was armed with two bamboo sparring blades, both a little shorter than standard length. As always, her strength was in her speed, and her eagle-eyed ability to find and exploit weaknesses in her opponent. Still, speed was Akira's strength as well, and the younger woman's focus seemed equally intent - the former kunoichi armed with a single traditionally-sized bamboo blade. Neither had bothered with the protective lacquered armor, however - Akira had left her own back home in the States, and Natsuki rarely wore hers anyway, without Shizuru's stern prompting.

"I tried, Shizuru-san," apologized a deep voice apologetically to her side, as if reading her mind. She turned and saw Takumi shrugging sheepishly. "You know how they are."

"Ara, Takumi-san, good morning. And yes, I do know how they both are. I am sure you tried your best." She smiled at him warmly, before turning in mock-sternness to the pair of fools on the grass. "I do hope Natsuki intends to keep the bloodshed to a minimum this time, yes? An emergency trip to the clinic does not sound like appropriate entertainment for our guests. And I believe the nurses and doctor may wish a little more time to recover from Natsuki's last visit."

The named combatant winced. "Hey, it was only once. And it was Midori's fault!"

"The pair of you broke my favorite teacup with your rough housing. And the cut on Natsuki's foot took seven stitches."

"It was only a couple stitches!"

"Seven, Natsuki. Seven. And then there was the pool of Natsuki's blood that collected in my car..."

"It was only one small spot! And I got that cleaned out! And if you had let Yohko do the stitching, it never would have gotten stained in the first place!"

"No, I was not going to allow Yohko-san 'stitch you up' - Yohko-san is a high school doctor, not a trained field medic for your convenience. I did not want her poking my Natsuki full of holes in our kitchen, without properly sterilized medical equipment. Besides, had Natsuki taken the appropriate precautions in the first place, none of that would have been necessary at all."

"Hah, it wouldn't have happened at all if Midori hadn't polished off that whole bottle by herse- HEY!" Natsuki barely blocked an attack, then grumbled good-naturedly, "Quit distracting me, Shizuru! Dirty tricks and double-teaming, definitely not fair."

"Oh, does Natsuki want 'dirty tricks' and distracting?" teased Shizuru merrily, a wicked glint in her eyes. "I could do that..."

Natsuki did not need to see those eyes, recognizing the danger by that lilt in her voice. "NO! Definitely not!"

Takumi chuckled.

Green eyes glared his way for a brief moment - but only a moment. Her attention was quickly drawn back to block the sudden attack from her opponent. "OI!"

"Stop glaring at my fiance," gruffed Akira, trying to sound stern.

"Hah, the 'Kuga death glare' doesn't affect Tokihas anyway," interrupted a new voice, as a sleepy-looking Mai joined them outside.

"Speak for yourself, Nee-san," Takumi disagreed mildly. "Even after all these years, that glare is kind of terrifying."

"Hah, so there!"

"He said 'kind of terrifying,' Natsuki," the older redhead scoffed. "That's like saying a growling kitten is 'kind of scary'. All grumbly and grumpy and hissy, with an enormously oversized head and fluffy cuteness."

"No, Mai-san. Natsuki is more a growling wolf puppy than a kitten."

A soft chuckle. "You'd know better than me, Shizuru-san."

"Oh indeed, yes. I would most definat...umph!"

Any further discussion was cut off when a red-faced Natsuki quickly abandoned her bout to hastily cover her mischievous girlfriend's mouth with a slightly-sweaty hand. "You are so much trouble," she groused under her breath, staring into amused eyes which still twinkled unrepentantly.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, since we're all awake, how about I start something for breakfast?" Mai suggested cheerily.

"Nee-san, why don't I help you out with that?" he volunteered, trying to maintain a casual tone. He did want to help out, of course, but this also could be the opportunity to speak with his sister alone.

But she waved his offer aside. "Takumi, you're on vacation. You should relax a bit. I can handle a little breakfast on my own."

Behind them, Akira chuckled. "Mai-san, you forget - Takumi _likes_ to cook. After a full day studying cooking techniques at school, and cooking at his job..."

"...food preparation," he corrected under his breath. He didn't consider his part-time job serving up pre-made burgers and frozen potatoes at the local college hangout as cooking.

"... _cooking_ at his job," Akira repeated, ignoring the muttering, "still, he comes home every night and spends hours in the kitchen. Our neighbors love us, for all the left-overs we end up giving away."

Mai gave her brother a knowing look. "New recipes?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Sometimes. Or just trying out alternative ingredients, or just a little fine-tuning - see what it works with what, how everything blends or contrasts..."

"So have you decided to stay with pastry as your specialization? Or were you thinking of ... "

"Stop, stop, stop!" protested Natsuki, interrupting petulantly. "At this rate, the two of you will start talking shop, and I'll never get breakfast!"

"Hah, this from Miss 'I'm gonna be late just let me grab some coffee and a toast every morning' teacher lady?" her best friend scoffed.

"That's on a work day. This is not a work day. In fact, it's a holiday - the exact opposite of a work day. Different."

"She has a point there, Nee-san."

"Who's side are you on here, Takumi?" Mai asked, eyebrows rising in mock ire.

"Umm... "

"Oh ho? That's the loyalty you give your own flesh and blood, is it?"

"But Natsuki-san has a wooden sword in her hand..." he whined, cringing dramatically away from his sister's feigned scowl.

"Well I could always go get a frying pan..."

"See, Takumi! I told you she's scary with that thing!"

"Shut up, Natsuki. I can use it on you too..."

"Now now, children," chided their other host, hands on her hips. "Do I have to separate all of you, and give you a time out?"

Mai and Natsuki glanced each other mischievously, then chorused together in sing-song voices, "Sorry, Fujino-sensei!"

The group laughed as Shizuru palmed her cheek and sighed in mock disappointment at the pair's antics.

"Are they like this all the time?" Takumi asked, grinning, relieved to see his sister genuinely laughing as she continued teasing Natsuki.

"Mostly, yes," she replied, giving him a soft, understanding smile.

Her attention was torn from their conversation when the pair started poking and shoving each other. "Alright, that's enough children. Mai, you and Takumi-kun go to the kitchen. Natsuki, either continue sparring, or find some other, preferably non-violent, form of entertainment."

A slight pause. Flushed cheeks. And then...

"Ara, not _that_ kind of entertainment, Nacchan," Shizuru purred mischievously. "We have guests, after all."

"SHIZURU!"

"Wow, after all these years, you can still make her blush so red…"

"SHUT UP MAI!"

"It is a gift," Shizuru noted dryly.

* * *

The Tokiha siblings retreated to the safety of the kitchen, even as the two combatants continued their sparring, with the teasing commentary from their one-woman audience. Takumi found himself reverting to the familiar role of sous chef for his sister. After a quick discussion, they decided to prepare an American-styled breakfast of pancakes and eggs, with country-styled potatoes and arabiki sausage.

"Are you sure you need this many potatoes, Nee-san?" he asked dubiously, as he started peeling.

"Yes. It's the weekend, and honestly I'm expecting Mikoto and her brother to show up at some point."

"Then, I'll rephrase my question: is this going to be enough? Or is this all just for Mikoto?"

They chuckled together for a moment before returning to their respective tasks, both taking comfort in each other's company. And for a moment, he hesitated to break that comfortable silence, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"So, Nee-san, how are you doing? You know, with everything?"

Mai froze for a moment - just a moment - then resumed measuring out the dry ingredients into the large mixing bowl. "I'm okay, Takumi. Don't worry so much! You'll go grey before I do, at this rate!" she assured him cheerfully.

Forced cheer, he could tell. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"How are you _really_ doing, Nee-san?" he asked, putting the knife down for a moment, before moving forward to take her hands. Her bandaged hands. He didn't look at the bandage, but ran his thumb across one of them, even as he peered into her eyes.

His sister blinked, understanding the unspoken message in that gentle touch. Her smile faded a bit, but quickly returned; tired and tinged with melancholy, but genuine. She nodded.

" _Really,_ Takumi," she promised quietly. "I'm doing better. It's helped, staying here with them." She tilted her head towards the window, where both Natsuki and Shizuru were entertaining his fiancee.

"So, they both know?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes. I… didn't exactly tell them, but they both already knew, or suspected anyway. I mean, Shizuru is a professional therapist, and Natsuki has been trained to recognize the signs in students. They kind of cornered me about it, urged me to talk, managed to get me to talk with someone about it."

"And this?" he questioned, touching the bandage again.

"Just a reminder. Here, see?" She pulled out of his grasp and removed the plastic covering, revealing the skin underneath.

He took his sister's hand again, examined it carefully. No cut, no healing wound. There was something else instead, carefully written with a thin, red marker. Spelled out in careful letters, was a single English word: Family.

He remembered a phone conversation they had, several months ago. About the word, and what it meant. How, in America, they believed that family was more than just the group you were born into by happenstance. Family could be chosen as well. Not just a spouse, or significant other, but friends - those who cherished you and were cherished in turn - were family as well.

"It's just a little reminder," she explained quietly. "To think about something good, and write it down, and cover it with a bandage. Little reminders to focus on."

"Does it help?"

"Among other things, yes. The counselling, the coping exercises, keeping busy." Mai chuckled a bit, adding, "For all her complaining, Natsuki is a worse 'mother hen' than I am. Honestly, she's a terror - I don't know how her students put up with her!"

They laughed together, and after a moment Mai fastened the bandage again, then gave her brother a reassuring pat. "I'm alright, Takumi. Really. I promise. Now, let's get moving - this breakfast isn't going to cook itself, and you know how Mikoto eats!"

He nodded, his eyes a little bright, but not tearing. Wordlessly, they both got back to work.

* * *

Mai's prediction was right on point - Mikoto and Reito had indeed stopped by, luckily about the same time the food was ready, and the combatants were both cooling down with stretches. Otherwise, the exuberant former cat-girl would have insisted on sparring as well, which everyone knew would definitely resulted in injuries. Instead, after both Natsuki and Akira has taken quick showers, they all sat down for a hearty American-style breakfast.

There was friendly banter, playful teases, and familiar pleasantries. Refills of coffee and juice freely offered, before cups were even empty. And of course, there were generous, heaping plates of food, to the point where even Mikoto's enormous appetite was more than satisfied.

Mai allowed the group a short rest, before mobilizing them all into clean-up mode. Dishes were washed, dried, and put away, tables were wiped, chairs were pushed back, trash separated and disposed of properly. The kitchen was quickly returned to its normal, immaculate state of cleanliness. Only then were they all allowed to retire to the living area. Soon enough, Natsuki and Mikoto were engaged in a contest of skill on the game system, with Akira and Mai offering encouragement from the sidelines, as Reito, Takumi, and Shizuru watched on with obvious amusement.

When Shizuru broke away to prepare a cup of tea, Takumi followed her to the kitchen.

"Ah, Takumi-kun," she said warmly as he approached. "Did you also wish for some tea?"

"Oh, no. Not really," he admitted. "I just wanted to thank you, Shizuru-san. Both you and Natsuki, for helping Nee-san with everything, these last few months."

"Oh, do not thank me, Takumi-kun," she reassured him gently. "Mai is a dear friend, and we are all glad to help watch over her. Natsuki and myself, Mikoto-chan, Reito-san. The others as well. We will all be here for her, and you, whenever you need us. I promise: Mai is not alone."

The young man smiled back gratefully. "Thank you, Shizuru-san."

She shook her head. "It is what _FAMILY_ does, Takumi," she said simply in slightly-accented English, dropping the honorific to his name.

"Yes, it is," he nodded, swallowing back the lump of emotion in his throat. Akira always teased he was still the 'girl' of the relationship.

In Japanese, she added warmly, "And besides, I do believe Reito-kun intends to watch over Mai-san _very_ closely, indeed. Natsuki has been watching over _him_ with particular carely, of late. So you need not worry about your brotherly duties of protecting Mai-san's honor are being neglected."

"Now, Fujino-san," interrupted a new voice with amusement. "Please stop implying improprieties on my part. I have only the highest regard for Mai-san, after all. We aren't all as lecherous in our pursuits as you."

They both turned to find Reito approaching, grinning even as Shizuru chuckled at his playful jab.

"Ara, but how can I resist, when Natsuki blushes so fetchingly?" she countered with an unrepentant smile. "In fact, I think I shall see if I can evoke one now. If you gentlemen will excuse me?"

She offered Takumi an encouraging pat on the shoulder as she returned to the living space alone, a small tray of beverages in hand.

Once she was gone, Reito cleared his throat. "So, Takumi-kun, I wish to speak to you, with regard to your sister…"

 _ **\- end -**_

* * *

 _A/N 2 - Life is often bittersweet. Things change, people come and go, loved ones age and pass on. Mourning is a process I don't pretend to understand, but I think sometimes the concept of "closure" is a myth._

 _This project lingered for years in my computer, and has only now been completed. Because sometimes life happens, and your voice goes silent. It's only recently that I've found the will to write again. I almost tossed the whole thing out, several times, but somehow felt compelled to complete it._

 _A/N 3 - I am neither a psychologist nor a therapist. And from my understanding, clinical therapy is not as accepted in Japan as it is in the United States. But this is my fictionalized version of the MaiHime world from inside my head, not the 'real' Japan as it is today. It is my hope and wish that someday all societies around the world come to value the benefits that can come from professional therapy. And come to understand that there is no shame in needing help with these types of issues._

 _If you or someone you know self harms, please do not judge or berate them. Instead, try to empathize with them, try to listen to their pain and confusion, and offer whatever support you can._

 _If you self harm, please know that there is no shame. And please please please consider finding someone (preferably a professional) you can talk to, who can offer you support. More often than not, when you're suffering from these kinds of issues, you need the support of a trained professional, both for the support, and to help find better coping mechanisms to help you through the day. And it's not a weakness to need that help._

 _Remember, you aren't alone. It's ok to ask for help - you deserve to get help, and you deserve to be happy._

 _Be nice to each other, people._

 _-neko_


End file.
